To Make the Better
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Mei dan Fujioka memutuskan untuk memasak bersama.


**To Make the Better**

 **Oleh:** **Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer:** **Another by Yukito Ayatsuji**

 **Penulis** **tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Fujioka sangat tahu jika pada akhirnya hari ini harus ada drama tragedi.

Masalah pokok: kakaknya, Misaki Mei, memasak lagi.

Masalah turunan: seperti biasa, masakannya berasa asin, bahkan terlalu asin.

Masalah bercabang: Fujioka tidak mau memakan masakan tersebut.

"Setidaknya makanlah setengah, Fujioka," Mei mencoba membujuk.

"Tapi rasanya sangat asin, Kak. Lidahku saja masih pengar setelah memakannya satu sendok."

Mei memandangi tumis sawi putih buatannya dengan sayang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, tumis ini hanya akan dibuang. Kita kan tidak boleh membuang makanan."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikannya kepada tetangga."

Mei tertawa singkat. "Ya ampun, kau ingin membuat kakakmu ini menjadi buah bibir?"

"Atau kita bisa memberikannya kepada ayam-ayam?"

"Kalau kita memberikannya kepada ayam, sore ini kita hanya akan makan nasi saja. Kita sudah tidak punya lauk. Apa susahnya memakan osengan yang telanjur asin?"

"Tentu saja susah. Selera makan akan menjadi hilang."

Mei masih terus membujuk, sementara Fujioka menghindarinya. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya suhu ruangan akan meningkat dan Mei akan mulai marah-marah. Tapi Fujioka selalu suka jika kakaknya marah; dia menjadi begitu lucu. Kepribadiannya yang tenang dan pendiam gugur seketika dalam keadaan semacam ini. Fujioka menyebutnya sebagai perkembangan kedewasaan.

Semenjak orang tua mereka bercerai, Mei dan Fujioka tidak dapat tinggal bersama. Mei tinggal bersama ayahnya, sedangkan Fujioka tinggal bersama ibunya. Meskipun begitu, orang tua mereka masih terlihat akur saat bertemu. Mei dan Fujioka juga sering berangkat sekolah bersama. Kadang-kadang, saat orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja, Fujioka akan berkunjung ke rumah Mei dan menginap.

Seperti pada hari ini. Sepulang sekolah, Mei dan Fujioka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah Mei sebab ayah mereka akan lembur bekerja. Biasanya, setiba di rumah, mereka akan bermain, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, atau membaca novel dan komik. Bila cuaca sedang bagus, mereka akan keluar sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan.

Akan tetapi, hari ini Mei menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebagai seorang kakak, Mei ingin menyenangkan adiknya. Berbekal tutorial dari buku resep masakan, Mei mulai belajar memasak (walau akhirnya masakannya harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan).

"Hmm," Fujioka bersidekap. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita memasak bersama?"

Mata Mei melebar. "Maksudmu, kita akan memasak ulang tumis sawi ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kita tambahkan sawi putihnya, lalu kita campur dengan mie dan irisan wortel. Di kulkas masih ada wortel, kan?"

Mei mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar, tumisnya akan menjadi lebih banyak. Bagaimana jika setengahnya kita buat lumpia saja?"

Fujioka bersiul. "Kalau begitu ayo kita buat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Mei menahan lengan Fujioka. "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

"Aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak, tapi aku bisa memotong-motong wortel dan memperkirakan bumbu agar sesuai. Kau juga tidak terlalu bisa memasak, tapi kau bisa menggoreng sesuatu. Jika dua orang yang tidak terlalu bisa memasak akhirnya memasak bersama, maka kemungkinan masakan kita akan berhasil."

"Ide bagus. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

Keduanya tampak bersemangat membuat keributan di dapur. Sesekali, Fujioka membuat lelucon konyol sehingga acara itu berjalan dengan menyenangkan.

Mei dan Fujioka tersenyum dengan bangga saat semangkuk tumis dan sepiring lumpia tersaji di meja akan.

Fujioka memberanikan diri untuk mencicipi sesendok tumis.

"Wah! Rasanya sudah tidak asin lagi!"

"Benarkah?"

Mei ikut mencicipinya. "Enak sekali."

"Bagaimana dengan lumpianya?"

"Sebentar." Mei mengambil satu lumpia dan memakannya. "Bagian luarnya sedikit gosong, tapi rasanya tetap enak."

Mereka berdua mengambil piring dan mulai makan.

Tidak terasa, makanan yang mereka masak hampir habis. Hanya tersisa sedikit tumis dan tiga buah lumpia.

Usai meneguk segelas air, Mei dan Fujioka tertawa bersama. Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat menikmati makanan mereka sendiri. Dalam hati, Mei tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangannya bersama adiknya ini.

"Jika besok-besok kita seperti ini lagi, apakah kau mau?"

Fujioka mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Asal tidak ada makanan yang asin atau gosong, aku mau."

Terdengar tawa yang meledak dari keduanya.

"Jadi kau ingin memasak bersamaku lagi?"

Mei sepertinya tidak perlu mendengar Fujioka menjawab, karena dia sudah lebih dulu tahu jawabannya.

 **[The End]**


End file.
